Some networking protocols are defined for service discovery when devices are either in direct radio range or on routable networks. However, when services are implemented using the cloud, there are few solutions available that provide tools for discovery that can be modified based on contextual usages. For example, an instructor may want a discovery network that is conducive to learning while a group of businesspeople may want to setup a meeting at an airport with appropriate access control.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.